Hogwarts Talent Show
by HarpyHarp
Summary: Hogwarts is holding a talent show to lighten the mood about the Triwizard Tournament. Friendships will be broken and made. Competition is tough.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Argument**_

The Great Hall was buzzing. Laughter and conversations echoed through the hall. Then all was silent as Dumbledore got up onto the steps.

"As of today, Hogwarts will be having a talent competition to lighten the mood of the Triwizard Tournament. The Yule Ball will also be held, but until then, we look forward to all your talents. Carry on." He waltzed off the steps and excited whispers started over again.

"'Mione, are you doing it?" Ron asked his best friend. She smiled.

"Probably not. Are you?"

"No. Absolutely not." He replied quickly. Hermione giggled at his quick answer. She resumed to eating and reading _Hogwarts: A History._

"Oh, I forgot to mention," Dumbledore was speaking again, "each house must host their own nomination competition for representatives. There must be at least 5 and all houses should have members in the show. Take care!" Everyone filed to their own common rooms. Hermione lagged, her nose stuck in her book as she walked. When she got there, Ginny suddenly clapped her hands.

"Hermione can sing! Why not try her?" Ginny squealed. Hermione looked up from her book, shock etched onto her face. Everyone looked to her expectantly. The fourth year was frozen.

"Guys don't make me do this," she whispered.

"Oh, come on Hermione. How bad can it be?" Lavender pressured.

"No." Hermione insisted.

"What's wrong with it?" Lavender persisted, not noticing the tension in the room or the tears in her roommates' eyes.

"I said no." Hermione said, her voice rising.

"Well, what's in your way?" Lavender retorted, her voice also raising.

"Lavender don't." Ginny murmured, scared of the tension that they were creating. Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously.

"No, Lavender, and that's final!" Ron and Harry backed away. They weren't used to seeing Hermione so mad.

"Well, why not?" Lavender yelled.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO! IS THAT SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND? I JUST DON'T WANT TO, AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Hermione yelled back.

"WELL, MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A SELFISH MUDBLOOD, YOU'D TAKE THE WISHES OF OTHERS INTO YOUR COLD AND INSENSITIVE HEART!" Lavender screamed, instantly covering her mouth as gasps sounded. Hermione had tears spilling over her eyelids.

"Thank you for the compliment, _Lavender_." With that, Hermione raced to her dorm, sobbing all the way.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Giving In**_

How dare Lavender treat her this way! She was more than just a little girl who didn't want to sing. She was Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, for bloody crying out loud! She wiped her tears away on her pillow and didn't turn around to her door opening.

"Hermione?" Ginny's quiet voice reached the witches ears. It sounded so scared yet so determined.

"Hermione, there is something that you are hiding from me. Don't be afraid to speak up," Ginny sat on the bed next to the frizzy haired girl and waited patiently for an answer.

"Well, you see, my parents never encouraged musical activity in our house. If anything, they despised it. I tried to sing just by myself in my room, but my mother or father would come in telling me that I sounded like a dying cat. At first I didn't let it get to me, but when it became frequent to the point that when I hummed, they would go ballistic, I just stopped and promised myself that even though I was dying to, I wouldn't sing again." Hermione concluded her story with fresh tears gliding down her cheeks. The redhead smiled sadly.

"I have heard you sing before, 'Mione," she said, "and I know that you have a great voice. Bu if you don't want to, that's fine too." Hermione got up from the bed, confidence flashing in her eyes. She walked out of the door with Ginny close behind. She walked into the common where a guilty looking Lavender stood up.

"Hermione, I—" she was cut short by Hermione holding up her hand.

"No, I'm sorry. I should not have overreacted. I just don't really have a very good history with music. But, if you are still willing, I will take this small audition if you would like." She said, smiling. Percy broke into a massive grin and told that they would love to have her on the team. They had already chosen 4 candidates: Ginny, Harry, Lavender and Parvati. Percy handed the microphone and motioned for her to sing. She took it hesitantly. She settled her mind on her chosen song and soft music filled the air.

 _Now I've heard there was a secret chord_ _  
_ _That David played, and it pleased the Lord_ _  
_ _But you don't really care for music, do you?_ _  
_ _It goes like this the fourth, the fifth_ _  
_ _The minor fall and the major lift_ _  
_ _The baffled king composing "Hallelujah"_ __

 _[Chorus]_ _  
_ _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_ _  
_ _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_ __

 _[Verse 2]_ _  
_ _You say I took the name in vain_ _  
_ _I don't even know the name_ _  
_ _But if I did, well really, what's it to you?_ _  
_ _There's a blaze of light in every word_ _  
_ _It doesn't matter what you heard_ _  
_ _The holy or the broken Hallelujah_ __

 _[Chorus]_ _  
_ _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_ _  
_ _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_ __

 _[Verse 3]_ _  
_ _I did my best, it wasn't much_ _  
_ _I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch_ _  
_ _I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you_ _  
_ _And even though it all went wrong_ _  
_ _I'll stand before the Lord of Song_ _  
_ _With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah_ _  
_

 __ _[Chorus]_ _  
_ _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_ _  
_ _Hallelujah, Hallelu-_ _  
_ _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_ _  
_ _Hallelujah, Hallelu-_ _  
_ _Hallelujah_

Hermione finished the song and looked anxiously at the shocked faces all around her.

"Was it that bad?" she asked, fear edging her voice.

"Bad? Hermione it was absolutely gorgeous!" Parvati Patil exclaimed, running over to her, hugging her with such ferocity. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone came to congratulate her as she was given the news that she would compete against the other houses in the competition. She was ecstatic. She would be able to sing again. She would be able to express herself. But the one thing that Hermione didn't know was that Dumbledore had forgotten one teeny, tiny detail.


End file.
